


wolf pack

by OliveYou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Kpop Universe, Minseok is a otter, OT9 - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, and luhan, becuase otters are cool, but not here!, kris will be mentioned in later fics, krystal will be in future fics, nope - Freeform, plus the story of How Suho Met Sehun, puppy chanyeol, same w/tao, suho... exists, u thought lay was going to be a unicorn, wolf sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: Junmyeon likes animals just as much as the next person, but this is stretching it.





	

Junmyeon wakes up to the sound of somebody growling.

His first thought is _but I don’t have a dog_ , his second thought is _what time is it,_ and his third and final thought before freak-out mode is _what if there’s a burglar in the house?_

He catapults to the living room, stumbling into the dark room and tripping over a lump of Chanyeol on the floor. Chanyeol yelps and scrambles backwards like a frightened puppy, then rushes forward again when he realizes it’s just Junmyeon to hide behind him. Junmyeon reaches for significantly taller male and rubs his messy mop of hair, feeling for a pair of floppy ears. Chanyeol whimpers and presses his nose into the other’s shirt while Junmyeon lifts his head from the carpet, squinting into the darkness.

Sehun is crouched in front of the door, a low, threatening growl building in his throat, teeth set into a snarl, muscles tensed and ears flat against his skull. The predatory stance is enough to make Junmyeon shiver; Chanyeol is already shaking like a leaf.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs, stroking the boy’s ears softly.

“S-something bad,” Chanyeol stutters, “Smells dangerous… I-I’m scared, hyung.”

“Should I call the police?” His eyes widen further, shaking his head frantically, and Junmyeon relents. “Fine. Bad question.”

“You guys go back to bed.” Sehun’s eyes don’t leave the door and his tail swishes soundlessly over the floor. “I’ll stand guard.”

Junmyeon frowns. He doesn’t doubt Sehun-he’s smart, quiet, and strong-but if it comes to guns, he wants to be there to sort things out. Police do not react well to “vicious hybrids”.

“Go.” Sehun says again, forcefully. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Junmyeon sighs.

“Alright. I don’t like it, but… I trust you.” Sehun nods, ears twitching. “Be careful. Don’t hesitate to call me.”

“I will. Nothing will go wrong, I promise.” Junmyeon bites back a retort- _this isn’t the sort of thing you can promise_ -and instead pulls Chanyeol to his feet, staggering under the overgrown hybrid’s weight, and drags him into bed. Chanyeol whines and curls himself around Junmyeon, who scratches behind his ears and pets him until he calms down. Soon the boy is asleep, legs hanging off the edge, tail sandwiched between sheets, breathing calm and steady.

Junmyeon doesn’t sleep at all that night.

\--

“I bet they thought there was some kind of monster behind that door!” Baekhyun says excitedly, leaning across the table and knocking over a bowl of cereal. “You’re a hero, Sehun!”

“It wasn’t anything amazing,” Sehun protests, but he sounds proud and his tail wags happily. “I’m not a hero.”

“I think you were,” Jongdae mumbles into his morning salad. “I would be terrified.” The others nod encouragingly and Sehun ducks his head down, blushing.

“You did very well.” Junmyeon tells him, ruffling his hair affectionately. Sehun shrugs.

“I have to protect my pack,” he says simply, and they laugh. “Nobody touches my friends.”

“See, the words of a hero!” Baekhyun cries, and Kyungsoo quickly saves a box of cheerios from his flailing appendages. “Not like Chanyeol, who just hid behind the couch like a scaredy-cat!”

“Hey!” Chanyeol pouts, indignant. “If you were there, you would be scared too! Junmyeon was!” He turns to the end of the table, where Junmyeon is watching, amused. “You were, right?”

“More like worried.” Junmyeon smiles, scratching Sehun’s ears fondly. “But as long as you’re safe, I have no reason to be afraid.”

“Aw, c’mon!”

“I’ve heard there’s been a serial killer on the loose, actually.” Minseok turns the paper over, running his finger over the columns. “So it’s likely Sehun really did save us.” Everyone gasps and Baekhyun turns to Sehun, open-mouthed. Kyungsoo starts to clear the table.

“Hybrids are amazing.” Yixing mutters over a mouthful of toast. “Everyone would be so much safer if we stopped hating them.”

General sounds of agreement arise from the table as the boys stand up, Baekhyun clapping loudly and Junmyeon raising his coffee cup for a “hear, hear!”. Sehun even lets them pet his ears, a privilege usually reserved for Junmyeon. Some shrug on coats and backpacks, while others help Kyungsoo with the dishes.

“Aren’t you going to work today?” Junmyeon ask Chanyeol curiously, then raises an eyebrow when he freezes.

“Uh... well… umm…” The puppy hybrid refuses to meet his eyes, ears and tail drooping dejectedly. “I, uh, I sort of-”

“He lost his job.” Jongin cuts in. “Because the manager saw his tail and realized he wasn’t human.”

A crash comes from the kitchen and Kyungsoo sticks his head out, looking murderous.

“He did what?” He repeats, each word coming out sharp and brittle. Chanyeol flinches.

“I forgot my hat,” he mumbles, “and knocked over something with my tail. He didn’t let me stay longer after that.”

“Idiots.” Sehun snarls, and Yixing nods and pats Chanyeol’s head comfortingly. “You’re better off without them.”

“Should we…?” Jongdae starts to ask, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“It’s not worth it.” He sighs. “I’m sorry, Channie. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay, really.” Chanyeol looks anything but okay, and Junmyeon wraps his arms around his friend. Yixing scratches his behind-the-ear-special-spot and Sehun huffs and leaves to rage outside.

“I’ll stay with you today, alright?” Junmyeon says, and Chanyeol nods meekly. “We don’t have to look for another job just yet. You can take a few days off.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Chanyeol burrows his face into Junmyeon’s sweater and leans into Yixing’s hand gratefully. “I’ll make it up to you, I will. And find a new job as soon as possible.”

“You don’t have to wear yourself out,” Yixing assures him, then checks over his shoulder. “We should… probably make sure that Sehun’s not going to kill someone.”


End file.
